


Undisclosed desires

by Kat182



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hate and Love, Soft-strangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When love and hate are at war, we have to close our eyes.<br/>Because if you can't look into her eyes, you can reject the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story formed by Drabbles, every single chapter is a Drabble and every Drabble is a little piece of story.  
> I hope you like it,  
>  _K_.

Jafar's eyes were dark, black and deep as wells, and they were chained to the clear eyes of the Red Queen, beautiful and shining like jewels.  
The hand grabbed her throat with _violence_ , his grip tightened and intensified while she was shaking with her heart full of _terror_.  
The fear shone in her eyes, while Jafar's eyes were burning of love and hatred which contrasted to each other.  
Jafar commanded: " _Close your eyes_ ".  
The Red Queen shook her head in denial refusing to obey his orders, then he tightened his grip around her pale neck, taking her breath away.  
The Red Queen closed her beautiful eyes, the last thing she saw was the _cruel_ Jafar's glance that was literally burning her alive.


End file.
